Groj-Preguntas
by Meloetta11
Summary: Esto es para preguntas lo que quieran pueden preguntar pasen y lean n.n ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo/as les quiero decir que esto no es una historia mejor dicho que es un fic para preguntas, todo el mundo puede preguntar a Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Trina, Mina, Nick, Alcalde mellow, Allie, Katie, Barney, Carrie, Lenny, Kim y Konnie todo lo que quieran pueden poner 1 pregunta o más de 1 los anónimos y los que tienen usuario pueden preguntar, todos pueden preguntar por sus relaciones con otros personajes por ejemplo Corey y Laney que siempre se llevan bien, también pueden decirme ustedes mismos en versión GrojBand y pueden entrar a fic también sus mascotas para que estén a sus lados, nada más que decir adiós chicos y comenten n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Lila estaba fuera del garaje, con un gato macho blanco, manchas negras y abre la puerta todos estaban Corey y Laney juntos en el escenario sentados Kin, Kim, Kon y Konnie en el sofá azul Carrie apegada a sofá, Lenny en un asiento las grupies sentadas arriba del sofá, el alcalde Mellow en una pared con la fotografía de su madre, Barney alado del alcalde, Trina sentada en un escalón de la escalera junto a Nick Mallory y Mina alado de Carrie…

Lila:-Hola chicos están listos para las Groj-Preguntas

Todos:-¡Sí!

Lila con unas hojas:-Muy bien, la primer pregunta es para Carrie de MafercitaRock ¿Cuál fue el primer instrumento que tocaste?

Carrie se separa de Mina:-Mi primer instrumento…es el violín

Lenny:-Enserio Care

Carrie:-Si desde que tenía 8 años de edad (Todos se quedaron mirándose con cara de sorprendidos)

Corey:-Ni me iba a imaginar

Laney:-Lo mismo

Mi gato:-Miau, miau

Lila:-Eh, bueno continuamos…Para los gemelos Kin y kon de MafercitaRock ¿cual es su videojuego favorito *u*?

Kon:-Los sims 3

Lila:-Ese juego es mi favorito del mundo después de los sims 2 y 4…Kin el tuyo

Kin:-El mío…Alice madness returns (Saca de la nada un pack de un juego donde apárese Alice con un cuchillo sangriento, un vestido azul sangriento, de tras el país de las maravillas con el gato sonriendo)

Lila con cara de ''ese juego'':-Jejej, ese juego es tan difícil

Kin:-Yo pase todo el juego

Todos menos Kin:-¡Lo pásate todo!

Kin:-Ehhh, sip

Lila:-Continuando… para Lenny de MafercitaRock ¿eres heredacion lo de ser tierno y adorable?

Lenny:-…Haber…Creo que no… (Interrumpido por Carrie que lo abraza con mucha fuerza)Mejor…Si

Todos se empezaron a reír

Kate:-Bueno, continua Lila

Lila:-Ahh, si bueno para Trina de enmascarada-sm ¿Cómo descubriste que amabas a Nick?

Trina quejándose:-Agh… ¿Tengo que preguntar? (Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos)

Lila:-Si, reglas son reglas Trina (Dije rodando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados)

Trina:-Afff…Bueno yo descubrí que amaba a Nick cuando yo iba 7mo el era nuevo en Peaceville y bueno yo fui la primera que me enamore del que otras chicas antes de que sea demasiado popular

Todos se miraron

Lila:-Muy bien trina…Para Allie y Kate de Pancho amiga de enmascarada-sm ¿Cómo conocieron a Grojband y cómo se volvieron sus fans número uno?

Allie:-Lo conocimos cuando nos mudamos a qui después de 2 meses vimos su primer concierto nosotras teníamos 7 años

Kate:-Sus fans número uno, después de que cumpliéramos 8 años ellos hicieron un cumpleaños sorpresa con un concierto después que cumpliéramos 9 y 10 hicieron lo mismo hasta que nos volvimos las fans numero 1 el año pasado.

Lila:-Bueno, ya no ay preguntas pueden hacer lo que quieran… (Fui interrumpida por que todos salieron gritando de alegría pero Corey y Laney se quedaron sentados en el escenario)

Lila:-Bueno sigan preguntando todos…

Laney:-Tengan una buen día

Mi gato:-Miau

Corey:-¡Gracias a todos por venir!


	3. Chapter 3

Lila menos su gato abre la puerta mostrando a todos en los mismos lugares

Lila:-Hola, chicos

Todos:-Hola Lila

Lila:-¿Ahora están listos para otras Groj-preguntas?

Todos:-¡Sí!

Lila:-Ejem, ejem…Quiero que todos se vallan menos Laney y Lenny

Nick:- Nick Mallory dice ¿Por qué?

Lila:-Es una pregunta complicada para los peli-rojos a sí que…TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE GARAJE (Todos menos Laney y Lenny se fueron) Gracias, muy bien su pregunta es…

(Afuera)

Corey:-Ufff…Ahora será más aburrido ¿Creen que les preguntaran?

Carrie:-Ni idea Riffin (Los dos se miran con una cara nerviosa y preocupada)

Los 2:-¡Ay que espiar! (Los dos asoman la cabeza en unas ventanitas de la puerta del grajee)

(Adentro)

Lila:-La pregunta para los dos de Pancho…Si estuvieran en la mitad del fin del mundo, y un grupo de zombis amenazaran sus vidas, ¿Les dirían a los chicos que aman lo que sienten por ellos?

Laney:-B-bueno es una pregunta muy difícil…

Lenny se sube a los brazos de Laney:-Un apocalipsis zombi… (Temblando y con una cara a si''7-7'')

Lila:-No, solo es una pregunta (Le doy un zape en la nuca y queda noqueado)

(Afuera)

Carrie:-¡Lens!

(Adentro)

Carrie entra corriendo agarra a Lenny y lo deja en sus brazos como un bebe

Carrie:-Avisa cuando hagas eso Lila

Lila:-Ok, ok, ok…

Laney susurrando a Lila:-La respuesta es, sí le diría

Lila:-Ok, Laney…La siguiente es para Corey de Pancho… ¿Qué harías si le dijera a Laney que la amo?

Corey sonrojado al extremo:-Y-yo n-no s-se (Agarra a Laney de la mano y se va corriendo a su habitación)

Lila con el rostro ''Uh, que le pasa este chico'':-¿?

Kin:-¿Por qué agarro a Laney?

Lila:-Seguro para hablar

Kim:-De seguro (Dijo ella con seguridad)

Lila:-Sipi…Bueno la siguiente es para Mina de Pancho… ¿Trina te asusta?

Mina:-Umm…Trina antes cuando me trataba como un lacayo, pero ahora no

Lila:-Ok…Y mi pregunta era para Corey…Pero que ya no está bueno lo diré después, espero que la pregunta que hiso Pancho no le afecte tanto a Corey, pero ¡Gracias a todos por venir!


	4. Chapter 4

Lila **(N/A: Acuerden que Lila soy yo en versión Grojband)** abro la puerta del garaje y se encuentran todos en los mismos lugares pero menos Corey y Laney

Lila:-Listos para… (Nota que Corey no está menos Laney) ¿Dónde se metieron los BFF?

Kon:-¿No sabemos?… (De la nada aparecen los 2 todos desordenados, Laney no llevaba su clip y con el pelo todo desparramado, Corey lo mismo y no llevaba su gorrita la tenía Laney en sus manos) ¿?

Konnie:-¿Qué les paso? Parece que un rayo los ataco

Alcalde Mellow y Barney:-Nos vamos (Salen de garaje)

Los 2 se sonrojan a extremo

Lila:-Dejen esto, ustedes dos se pueden acomodar el pelo y se pueden sentar (Corey le paso un clip a Laney y los 2 se acomodan el pelo)

Corey:-L-lo sentimos (Dijo con un poco de nervios)

Lila:-Ok, la pregunta es para los dos pero todo el mundo, FUERAAA (Yo empujo a todos)

Laney susurrando a Corey:-¡Uy! Que odiosa

Corey serio:-Aja

Lila:-Muy bien es para los dos de Fernanda… ¿ Corey y Laney que sintieron cuando se dieron ese beso accidental? ¿ Corey quisieras volver a besar a Laney y que sea tu novia?

Laney sonrojada:-Yo sentí algodón de azúcar

Corey:-Yo sentí lo mismo y que estarías en el cielo

Lila:-La segunda Corey

Corey me susurra:-Si, lo aria pero ay que tener paciencia

Lila:-Ok… (Me voy a la puerta de garaje y la abro) Pueden entrar pero solo Carrie y Lenny (Los 2 entran) Es para los cuatro de MafercitaRock…Si algún día alguno de ustedes se admitieran su amor ¿qué harían?

Corey:-Que diga que si…

Carrie:-esperar que acepte él… (Agarra la mano de Lenny)

Laney:-Que no lo perdamos y que diga si… (Agarra la mano de Corey)

Lenny:-Que no la perdamos nosotros tenemos sentimientos y que ella acepte.

Lila:-Ok, gracias chicos (Abro la puerta de garaje) Todo el mundo puede entrar

Todos:-Ok

Lila:-Es para Kin de MafercitaRock… ¿Te gusta tu opuesto?

Kin se sonroja y me susurra: -S-si

Lila:-Ok…Para Lenny de MafercitaRock…Si tuvieras un hermano menor con discapacidades ¿le enseñarías a tocar un instrumento? (Lenny queda pensando un poco)

Lenny:-Sip, pero un instrumento fácil de tocar al igual que tu (Me dijo mientas miraba mi mano izquierda y pie izquierdo) **(N/A: Acuerden que soy discapacitada 7.7)**

Lila se mira triste su parte izquierda:-Uhhh…Es una buena pregunta Mafer (Suspiro) Bueno la siguiente es para Mina y Trina de MafercitaRock… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si Nick Mallory sale con la otra?

Trina: -S-si sale con Mina… (Agarra un pedazo de fiero de la nada y lo arrolla todo y Mina traga duro)

Mina: -S-si sale con Trina, no lo sé ¿Me pongo celosa?

Lila: -O-ok… esta pregunta para Kim, Konnie y Carrie de MafercitaRock… ¿Aceptarían ser mis "hermanas" amigas por siempre?

Las 3:-Sip…

Lila Susurrando:-Mafer me suena genial pero no tengo celular ¿Tienes facebook?

Todos:-¡Gracias a todos por venir!

Lila:-Y hasta la próxima parte


	5. Chapter 5

Lila abre la puerta de garaje mostrando a todos en los mismos lugares menos el alcalde Mellow y Barney, Corey y Laney estaban agarrados de la mano

Lila:-Hola listos para seguir

Corey:-Aja

Lila:-La primera pregunta es para Corey de linda 300012 ¿Que harías si Laney sale con otro?

Corey frunció el ceño:-Neh, que tal ponerme celoso o hacer esto… (Se para y agarra a Kon lo tira y Kon se pega contra la pared)

Laney:-Wow (Pensando) _No sabía que Corey haría eso por mi _

Lila:-¿Kin puedes ayudar a tu hermano?

Kin:-Ok (Se va ayúdalo)

Lila:-La siguiente es para Laney de Guest… ¿Qué arias si estuvieras a solas con Corey?

Laney me susurra:-Umm…Ir al parque, jugar con él, tocar instrumentos y hacer otras cosas…

Lila:-Muchas gracias Laney la tercera es para Lenny de Maddy… ¿Si no te gustara esa persona quien seria tu segunda opción?

Lenny:-Lo siento, yo quiero la primera opción (Digo mirando a Carrie)

Lila:-Gracias Lenny, la cuarta para Corey de Lafan ¿Quien te regalo tu gorrita?

Corey:-Fue alguien a quien me importa y que yo le importo (Digo mirando a Laney)

Laney:-Si, se lo regale hace 4 años cuando fue el cumpleaños de Corey (Digo un mucha ternura)

Lila:-Ok, la quinta es para Laney de Lafan, ¿Crees que lenny es tierno?

Laney:-Lenny es… (Corey levanto una sega) Tierno pero el más tierno es… (Abrasa a Corey con ternura) Corey

Todos:-¡Ay ternurita!

Lila:-La sexta es para Kon de Lafan ¿Quién crees que es más bonita Trina o Mina?

Kon:-Mina

Mina se acerca a abrázalo:-Gracias Kon

Kon:-De nada, Mina

Lila:-La siguiente es para Kin de Maddy, ¿Cual fue tu primer invento?

Kin:-Mi primer invento…(Saca una caja en blanco, la abre y aparese un gatito bebe)

Lila:-Au ternurita…La siguiente es para Laney de Maddy… ¿Si no tocaras el bajo cual sería tu instrumento de remplazo?

Laney:-La guitarra

Lila:-Muy bien… La ultima para Corey de La verdad ¿Cuando hiciste la banda escribiste una canción?

Corey:-Yo cree la banda hace 4 años a sí que… (Pensando) Sip

Lila:-¿Nos puedes decir cómo era la canción?

Corey:-Bueno… (Se para con Laney) Esta canción la hicimos con Laney

(Corey)

_Un nuevo día llego_

_Para nosotros,_

_Un nuevo día llego_

_Para tener una banda increíble_

_Fácil de encontrar,_

_Fácil de hacer,_

_Fácil de tener…_

(Laney)

_Con una banda chiquita_

_Pero famosa_

_Con mucho,_

_Amor,_

_Cariño,_

_Ternura,_

_Dulzura,_

_Y fans por todos lados…_

(Corey y Laney)

_Con el apoyo de todos_

_Logramos tener_

_Una banda chiquita_

_Pero muy famosa…_

Todos:-Wow

Corey:-Solo eso logramos hacer

Laney: -S-si

Lila:-Pero increíble

Los 2:-Gracias Lila

Lila:-De nada

Lila susrrando:-Umm…Yo me olvide de una pregunta en la parte pasada de MafercitaRock me gusta lo que ati menos "el" ¿Aceptarías ser mi amiga? Si quiero ser su amiga, hasta el próximo…

Corey:-¡Gracias a todos por venir!

…


	6. Chapter 6

Lila entra, con una chica y su gato, y todo ahora todo el mundo en el garaje

Lila:-Chicos hoy tenemos una chica que nos acompañara (Muestra a una chica, con pelo castaño largo y lacio, no alta, tiene el pelo suelto con un short de mezclilla y una blusa azul con un chaleco igual al short y ojos cafés) ella es Alexis El nombre de usuario es Guest

Alexis:-Hello Grojband

Todos:-¡Hola Alexis!

Lila:-Una pregunta era de Elsa108 para Corey ¿Has escrito una vez una canción? •u• ya que La verdad dijo una pregunta casi igual lo dejaremos, pero igual gracias elsa108

Lila: La segunda es para…Solo para los verederos fans del rock… de MafercitaRock Amo a nirvana, Queen, bonjovi, kizz, green day, guns n roses y más ¿A quién les gusta estas bandas del rock?

Todos: …

Lila: creo que a nadie, y yo no soy de escuchar música pero gracias MafercitaRock…La tercera para Lenny de Desconocida… es súper tierno. En fin. Leí por ahí que antes eras un (Es mas) bien...mi es... Las. Chicas te creían tierno de nerd? Y cuando te transfórmate a tu atuendo y cabello de hoy. Ahora que pensaban de ti. Te amo. Eres mi personaje favorito número 1! Te teñiste el cabello de negro a rubio?

Lenny:-Nop, eso no y ellas no piensan nada de mi…Y naci con rojo natura y lo siento no lo quiero hacer amo mi pelo como es (Dijo aclarando todo)

Lila:-Ok la cuarta para Corey y Lenny de Desconocida… Bien. ¿Que se siente ser más guapo que Corey y Larry combinados?

Corey: No lo se

Lenny: Ni yo

Lila: La quinta para Kon de Desconocida… Eres mi 3er personaje favorito masculino.  
Bien. Eres un Casanova! En unos fics que leí tenias una novia llamada Clare y luego una llamada Samy ¿quien sigue? ¿Trina? :333 7w7

Kon: Ni idea yo no sé ay que esperar que el autor de esos fics se fije yo no lo sé, Desconocida

Lila:-Sigues Alexis…

Alexis:-Bien… Me gustaría preguntar a Corey ¿hay alguien que te guste además de Laney?

Corey le susurra:-No solo ella

Alexis:-Ok :P …A lenny ¿hay alguien que te guste además de carrie, porque yo estoy disponible?

Lenny: Lo que dijo Corey

Alexis:-Ohh, ya veo… A carrie según yo se lenny le regalo el gorro naranja entonces se lo preguntaría a lenny ¿Dónde compraste el gorro? Es que yo quiero uno

Lenny:-Yo se lo regale hace 4 años y no me acuerdo pero parece en tienda de accesorios ''Hello sister''(Alexis desperecé y aparece con un gorro igual de Carrie)

Alexis:-Gracias Lenny

Lenny:-De nada, Alexis

Alexis:-La siguiente seria para Kin y Kim ¿Cómo le hacen para ser tan inteligentes? Es que yo quiero ser inteligente como ustedes

Kim:-Tienes que esforzarte para estudiar mucho pero no te conviertas en nerd

Kin:-Si si te conviertes todo el mundo se reirá de ti o te apodara nerd

Alexis:-Ohh…Ok… A kon y konnie ¿quieren ir a tomar un helado de chocolate con migo? Si, si los veo a las 6 en el parque

Los 2:-¡Sí!

Lila toma a su gato:- seguimos las preguntas en el parque a las 6hs

Todos:-Ok

(A las 6hs pm)

Kin y Kim hacían un impedimento aplano publico, Corey y Laney con Lenny y Carrie jugaban Lila y su gato estaban sentados en una banca Kon, Konnie y Alexis estaban tomando una malteada y el alcalde sentado en el piso sin hacer nada, Kate y Allie mirando por todos lados Trina, Mina y Nick comiendo helado

Lila:-¿Seguimos con las preguntas?

Todos:-Si

Alexis deja de beber:- A trina ¿por qué escondiste a ka-trina?

Trina le susurra:-Yo no me acuerdo porque pero ahora déjalo

Alexis:-Bien… A Mina ¿Cómo soportas a Trina?

Mina le susurra: -E-es con un truco, yo estoy asustada y tengo miedo pero ella es mi mejor amiga

Alexis:- O, ok… Alcalde Mellow ¿Su mama está muerta? porque siempre la miro en la foto pero no en la vida real

Alcalde Mellow:-No puedo decirlo (Sale corriendo llorando)

Alexis:-Oh, viejo… a kate y allie chicas yo también soy fan numero 1 de Grojband ¿comparten el puesto?

Kate:-No, pero si estas en fan número 2

Alexis:-¡Gracias Kate¡ ¿Puedo estar más tiempo o capítulos con ellos Lila?

Lila:-Esta, bien

Alexis:-¡Gracias Lila!... a Nick Mallory ¿por qué nunca le haces caso a trina? ella es bonita

Nick:-Nick Mallory no hace caso a Trina Riffin pero dice que es linda (El le agarra la cintura y la besa)

Trina sonrojada:-Jejejej…

Alexis:- A Lila ¿Cómo se llama tu gato?

Lila lo acarsia:-No tiene nombre, pèro lo llamo Gatito

Alexis lo acrisia:-Ok Lila además que tierno Gatito… Y algo mas ¿lenny porque tienes que ser tan lindo *u*? te amo:3

Lenny:-Ya lo dije en los capítulos pasados

Alexis:-Ok… A Laney ¿puedes ser mi mejor amiga? y a Corey ¿quieres ser mi amigo :( y los quiero a todos?

Laney le susurra a Corey:-Mejor le digo amiga y no mejor amiga

Corey:-Esta bien (Se le acercan)

Laney:-Yo solo decidí que quiero ser tu amiga no mejor

Alexis:-Ok ¿Corey?

Corey:-También lo decidí si quiero serlo (Corey y Laney la abrazan) ¡Gracias a todos por venir!

Lila:-¡Hasta el próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

Lila:-¡A mierda!...Lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho…Es que estuve enferma todo este tiempo y ash, ya que, sigamos (Aparece Alexis) La primera pregunta es para… (Se fija en los papeles) Corey y Laney de Fernanda ¿Corey y Laney si tuvieran dos hijos, como se llamarían y como serían?

Corey y Laney:-¡Jaron y Julia! (Dicen entusiasmados)

Laney: Julia la forma mía pelo azul y loca como el

Corey: Jaron con el pelo rojo forma de Laney y serio como ella

Lila: Ok…La siguiente para Grojband y Newmans de Mariann… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que su vida es un programa de televisión y que ya tienen muchos fanáticos además de cosplayers por ese programa? (Volvió a mirar las hojas y quedo nerviosa)

Grojband y Newmans:-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (Todos salen gritando alocados)

Lila: ¡SE PUEDEN SENTAR!... ¡Ya! (Todos la obedecieron) La siguiente es para los dos de MafercitaRock… Ustedes son los mejores del mundo y no me importa si no escuchan rock como yo pero se los recomiendo ;) XD

Todos: Okay…

Lila: La siguiente…Para Trina de Fernanda… ¿Trina qué harías sí Nick Mallory se va de la ciudad?

Trina:- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo me vuelvo loca! (Sale corriendo y vuelve donde estaba)

Lila:-Okey…La siguiente para Corey de Fernanda… ¿Corey si no tocarás la guitarra que instrumento tocarías?

Corey: El bajo pero solo eso…Pero algunas o muchas no toco nada :3 (Carita de gatito hace y se acurruca al lado de Laney)

Lila:-Okey, gatito (Lo acaricia) La siguiente es para Grojband y Newmans de Lucilandi… ¿Como y porque nació esa rivalidades entre ustedes?

Grojband y Newmans:-No sabemos…

Lila: La…Siguiente para Todos de Lucilandi… ¿Para todos han visto algún anime y cuál?

Todos: No…

Lila:-La siguiente para…

Alexis:-Corey ¿Puedo aparecer en uno de sus conciertos, yo no sé tocar un instrumento pero pronto aprenderé a tocar el piano, pero se cantar y bueno algunos dicen que canto bien?

Corey:-Okey… (Alexis se abalanzo a él haciendo que se caiga y Laney quedo un poco celosa)

Alexis se separa:- Y bueno Para Lenny… ¿Me gustaría si Lenny necesita darle celos a Carrie? estoy aquí no me importa si me enamoro más de él y me gustaría ser amiga de todos además podrías hacer que Kin y Kon ya me conocían antes si no es problema claro :)

Lenny le susurra a Alexis:-Te digo (Alexis se sonroja y Carrie se enoja un poco)

Kin y Kon:-Claro Alex…

Alexis pensando:- ¡Ihhhhhhhh! , Kin y Kon me pusieron un apodo (Dejando de pensar) bueno esta pregunta seria con Lenny a solas

Lila:-Okey (Ella abre la puerta del garaje y saca a todos, a ella Carrie miraba celosa a Alexis)

Alexis:- ¿Qué harías si Carrie tuviera otro novio más adelante? y también ¿me dejarías ayudarte a darle celos a Carrie cuando lo necesites?

Lenny: ¡Que si va a tener un novio! (Levanta el sofá y lo vuelve a dejar) Con los celos ya te dije te lo diré cuando te necesite Alex…

Alexis:-Okis, Dokis… (Lila entra con los demás) La siguiente… ¿Quieres ser mi BFF? no como Carrie claro pero yo te amo -3- *u* di que si

Lenny:-¡Claro! (Cruza los brazos)

Alexis: ¡Sii!

Carrie:-¡Agggg! (Se pone roja por furia y rabia)

Mina:-Ya hermanita (Tratando de tranquilizarla)

Carrie suspira:-Ok, ok tratare…

Alexis susurra a Lenny:-¿Si necesitas llorar yo seré tu hombro, si necesitas reír yo seré tu chiste y si necesitas desahogarte yo te escuchare si me lo permitirías claro?

Lenny:-Okey y gracias…

Alexis:- Para Nick ¿Quién te gusta?

Nick:-Nick Mallory dice que le gusta Trina Riffin

Alexis:-yo quiero disculparme con el Alcalde Mellow

Alcalde Mellow:-No ay problema Alexis…

Alexis:-¡Y gracias amo mi gorro!

Lenny:-No ay problema (La abraza como Corey a Laney en el capitulo el Zoológico con corazón al reveedor)

Alexis:-G-gracias L-Lenny (Carrie se empieza a enfurecer)… se nota que soy fan */* (con las manos en la cadera) ¿Quisieras cantar esta canción con migo? (le muestro una canción de Danna Paola se llama no es cierto)si yo sé que es muy ñoña pero a mí me gusta un poco y es un dueto y te prometo que nadie sabrá esto será en mi habitación y lo grabare con mi célula

Todos: Okey…

Lila:-Cántenlo después el oro capitulo

Todos:-Bueno

Alexis:- (Se acerca más a Lila y Lenny) denme sus números :)

Lila:-Ten pero es solo del dibujito no del la vida real… (Le da un papelito)

Alexis:- ¿Tu?

Lenny:-Ten (Le da un papelito)

Alexis:- Para Laney, Carrie, Corey y Lenny…Me gusta lo mismo que a ti menos "el(a)"  
¿aceptan ser mis hermanos?

Todos ellos:-Bueno…

Lila:-Ahora las siguientes…Para…Esperen Desconocida está bien y lo siento no pueden repetir la pregunta…Traspasando para Kate y Allie de Lafan ¿Por qué aman tanto Grojband?

Ellas:-No sabemos…

Lila:-La siguiente…Para Laney de Lafan ¿Cuál fue tu canción favorita que cantaron Grojband?

Laney:-Derrocar, derribar

Lila:- ¿Alexis?

Alexis:- Para todos… ¿Cual es su comida favorita?

Todos:-Pregúntale al creador del dibujito

Alexis:-Okey… para Grojband y Newmans ¿Como y porque nació esa rivalidad aunque ahora veo que se llevan mejor los quiero chavito?…

Grojband y Newmans:-No sabemos…

Alexis:-Ho, okey

Lila:-La siguiente…Para todas las chicas de Elsa 108… ¿Como les gustaría conocer a su príncipe azul?

Todas:-Ya lo conocimos (Con cara de enamoradas Mina y Trina a Nick, Laney, Kate y Allie a Corey, Carrie a Lenny)

Lila:-Okey…

Corey:-¡Gracias a todos por venir! (Cierra la puerta de garaje)

Lila:-¡Hasta el próximo! (Grita a lo ultimo)


	8. Chapter 8

Lila:-Hello, chicos  
Todos:-Hola  
Lila:-¿Pues listos para otras Preguntas?...Digo Groj-Preguntas  
Todos:-Claro  
Lila:-Y yo me quería disculpar con la gente…Es que por la escuela y eso me interrumpe…Pero a quien le importa mi vida personal?, Sigamos…Haber…Para Corey de GumxThief, Pfff...¿Yo se que Corey guarda mangas tapia bajo su cama?  
Corey:-Ehh… ¿Qué son las mangas?  
Lila:-Ni yo se que son (Rompe la hoja) Muy bien la siguiente es para todos de GumxThief, ¿Qué pasaría si Allie y Kate crearan un blog con fics y mangas de CoreyxCarrie CoreyxNick LaneyxMina? ¿Y Corey, cual sería tu reacción ante una novela Corey x Ornella o Lila nombre (TN)? XD preguntas estúpidas  
Todos:-…. ¿Ehh?  
Lila seria:-Como te atreves que si habria una novela de Corey x Lila…Ornella es mi nombre de la vida real, y Lila es de los dibujitos animados …Laney es que tiene que estar con el yo amo a Corey ¿Pero como que yo lo amaría a si? Lo amo como amigo  
Laney:-¿Encerio Laney x Mina?  
Mina:-Yuri…Eso me hace vomitar  
Corey y Carrie:-Con el/la lucer… ¡Iu!  
Nick con los ojos como platos:-Nick Mallory dice, ¿Por qué tienes que meterse en las cosas de Yuri y Yaoi?  
Allie:-¿Qué hacer un blog de fics Yaoi y Yuri?  
Kate:-Uhh, que asco  
Lila:-La siguiente es para Laney…De Maddy… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que otro chico era lindo o parecido a parte de corey?  
Laney:-Jamas en mi vida…  
Lila:-…Ehhhh, la siguiente…Para Kin de Maddy… ¿Cual es el mejor experimento que has hecho?  
Kin:-No me acuerdo  
Lila:-…La siguiente para Laney de Mindi ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Corey y se conocieron?  
Laney:-Pues, yo lo amo como es y es guapo, atractivo, y más que los demás chicos  
Corey:-¿Eso es enserio hermana?  
Laney:-Si (Suspira)…Yo cree la banda para estar cerca de ti, pero yo nunca te cambiare…Eso creo  
Corey:-Eso es tan hermoso (La abraza mientras las lagrimas de felicidad de el chico corrian por sus mejillas) Yo te quiero hermana  
Laney:-Y yo a ti hermano (Le devuelve el abrazo)  
Todos: Aww, que bonito  
Lila:-… ¿Cómo se conocieron?  
Corey:-Parece que era a si  
(Flashback)  
Laney, tenía 8 años de edad ella jugaba solita  
Laney suspira:-Desearía tener un amigo (Aparece un chico parecido a ella, la empuja) Auu  
¿?:-Ay, la nenita quiere a su mamita…  
Laney empieza a llorar y el chico la hace raspara:-Auu… (Empieza a llorar mas fuerte) Ahhh, ayuda  
Aparece el pequeño peli-azul, con su misma vestimenta solo tenía su gorrito sin su logo  
Corey:-¡Oye, Lenny dejala en paz!... (Mira que la niña tenía el mismo parecido) Lenny…Laney…Lenny deja a Laney  
Laney:-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre y el de niño que me lastima?  
Lenny:-¿Y a ti que te importa Corey?  
Corey se abalanza a sia el:-Te dije que la dejaras en paz (Empieza a peliar)  
Aparece Carrie:-¡Oye dejalo en paz!...(Mira a Laney)…¿Y tú qué haces a qui Lamey?  
Laney:-Ese, no es mi nombre, y ese chico parecido a ti me trata de proteger  
Carrie:-Y yo trato de proteger a el otro chico que se parece a ti (Se abalanza a si a ellos)  
Laney:-Yo no quiero quedarme parada a qui (Se abalanza a si a los 3)  
(Unos minutos después)  
Ellos terminaron de peliar y Laney estaba cargada por Corey y Lenny por Carrie  
Laney sonrojada: G-gracias por salvarme  
Corey:-¿Para que son los amigos?  
Lenny sonrojado:-Gracias  
Carrie:-De nada  
(Fin de flashback)  
Laney:-Y a si nos conocimos, pero Beff y Nepp se conocieron en ese dia  
Lila:-Eso es un ¡Wow!...La siguiente…Para Laney, Lenny, Kin, Kim, Kon y Konnie…De Lucilandi… ¿Para ustedes cual es la idea más loca que han tenido Corey y Carrie?  
Ellos:-No nos acordamos  
Lila:-Ok, la siguiente para, Corey de Fernanda… ¿Corey es cierto que tu segundo nombre es Jaron?  
Corey:-Si  
Lila:-La ante ultima de el capitulo…Para todos de Fernanda ¿Si fuera el fin del mundo que harían?  
Todos menos Lila entran en pánico:-¡Ahhhhhhh!  
Lila:-¡Cállense!  
Todos:-…  
Lila:-Sigo…Para Grojband de Fernanda… ¿Cómo reaccionarían si la banda ( Anti-Grojband ) sigue viva?  
Grojband:-¿Esta viva?  
Lila:-Mi pregunta ¿Laney como reaccionarias si los gemelos insultan a Corey?  
Laney con los ojos rojos:- ¿¡Que insulten a Corey!?  
Kin y Kon:-No lo insultamos (Protegiendose mientras se abrazan)  
Laney normal:-Por lo menos…  
Lila:-Gracias por leer, lectores pero esta vez será el próximo capítulo, Verdad o reto  
Corey:-¡Gracias… ¡(Kin lo empuja)  
Kin:-¡Gracias por venir! (Cierra la puerta de la cochera)  
Laney:- ¡Oye no empujes a Corey!  
Kin:-Ahhh


	9. Chapter 9

Lila:-Hola queridos lectores, Corney's, Grojfans…Lamento déjalos, mis peques… (Empieza a llorar de alegría)

¿?: Ahhh, Lila, ¿Me puedes presentar? (Apareciendo detrás de Alexis)

Lila limpiándose las lagrimas:-Si…E-ella es Layla Wens (Presentándola ella era de ojos negros, cabello ondulado y negro tez  
aperlada…Ella tiene su cabello largo hasta media espalda y su flequillo le cubre su ojo derecho) A si…

Layla:-Me encantan los creepypastas no tengo ninguno favorito porque todos los son  
soy medio antisocial soy algo tímida y siempre que conozco a alguien hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer platica pero titubeo en otras  
palabras tengo un amigo de nombre Edson y me ven con el…

Lila:-Ok…

Corey:-Bienvenida, Layla…

Lila:-Es anti-social ¬¬

Laney:-Lo lamentamos

Lila:-Mmm…Veremos primeros las preguntas luego los retos… ¿Escucharon?

Todos:-Sipi (Con unas sonrisas)

Lila:-Son tan tiernos :3 (Con unas hojas en las manos)…Veremos…¿Qué se siente ser tan iguales pero diferentes a la vez? De LennylovexD…

Todos:-… (Se escucha un grillo)

Lila:-¡Que alguien calle a ese grillo por amor de Dios! (Enojada)

Laney:-Ejem, yo lo haré (Se va de la escena)

Corey:-LennylovexD, nadie te entiende…(Mirando a la pantalla)

Kin:-¿A quién miras?

Corey:-Al mundo de ese lugar (Apuntando la nada)

Todos:-….(Se quedan callados)

Lila:-… Para Corey…De Mindi… ¿Qué pasaría si Laney conociera a un chico y ese chico se enamore de ella?

Corey celoso:-¿Qué? (Empuja a Kon afuera del garaje)

Lila:-Eso responde, tu pregunta…La siguiente para Corey…De Mindi… ¿Qué pasaría si Trina te arruinara tu noviazgo?

Corey:-¿Qué noviazgo?

Lila:-Retos…El primer reto es para…Corey, Que te vistas de de príncipe y juegues con la primera fingir de Frozen…De Mafercitarock…

Corey:-Si señor, señora (Se levanta y se va corriendo como un rayo a su habitación y luego parece)… (Hace el reto)

^20 Minutos después^

Corey:-Listo…(Se va a su habitación)

Lila:-Siguiente…para Grojband y Newmans reto que busquen a todos los creepypastas y me traigan evidencias de que son reales…De  
Mafercitarock

Ambos:-…

Lila:-Lo lamento amiga, ellos no quieren hacer lo que quieres decir…Veremos, la siguiente… ¿Dónde está esa hoja? (Buscando una hoja)…Ups, creo que perdi la hoja que tenía el ante ultimo reto, y creo que era para Laney…

Corey:-Ok

Laney:-Si el próximo capítulo solo será preguntas…

Corey:-¡Gracias a todos por venir! (Cierra la puerta de la cochera)


	10. Chapter 10

Lila:-Hola, amigos…Lo lamento otra vez …Pero ya me vale…Este es el ultimo, capitulo…Es que no quiero hacer muy largo esto…Y por cierto, mi verdadero nombre, en la vida real es Ornella Alexia Leiva…Y ya pues…Lo lamento dejar esta… ¿Cosa?...No quiero complicar mi vida y las suyas…A sí que miremos todo lo que ay, por hoy…Ahh…Me olvidaba…Ehh…Lo lamento por no avisar, ya que, solo es que mi tonta imaginación, o mente, no piensa en nada, está completamente vacía…Pero hace unos minutos antes de hacer este capítulo, decidí, que este será el último capítulo de este fanfinc…Lo lamento mucho…(Caminando triste.)

Corey:-Oye, amiga, no pasa nada.

Lila:-Si…Supongo (Voltea y ve a todos) Bien…La primera pregunta es para Trina de Negruu120…¿De dónde salió tu odio a Corey, entiendo que los hermanos no se llevan muy bien pero tus intentos de destruir su banda casi los matan a ellos y a muchas personas más, te has puesto a pensar eso?

Trina:-Si, creo, pero no entiendo…Soy a si, los creadores, me crearon, para destruir a la banda, casi matarlos al igual que a los ciudadanos… ¿Pero pensar en eso?...Pues, no…Ahh, si como sea.

Laney:-Jamás, cambiara

Lila:-La siguiente…Para Corey, de GumxThief… ¿Los chicos con segundo nombre son lindos, alguien te lo han dicho, Corey?

Corey:-Pues…

Laney:-Amo tu segundo nombre Corey.

Corey:-…Si…

Kin:-Lindo nombre.

Kon:-Hermoso.

Corey:-Si, jejeje…

Lila:-Bien, la siguiente…Para Lenny …De Maddy…¿Lenny del 1 al 10 cuanto crees que Laney es  
bonita?...

Lenny:-Mmm… (La empieza a observar) Un…5.

Laney:-Gracias o.O.

Lila:-Ahhh…(Corey la interrumpe)

Corey:-Y yo creo que Laney, se ve de linda de 1 al 10…10.

Laney:-G-gracias, Corey. (Sonrojada)

Corey:-Pues, de nada.

Lila:-Ejem...(Todos prestan atención) La siguiente…Laney y Corey los reto a darse un beso...Y si no saben lo que es que Lila se los cuente... y quiero que el beso dure más de 5 minutos…Ehh…Este es un reto…No mas retos…(Rompe la hoja)

Corey:-Sigue…

Lila:-Jejej, bien… (Mira las demás hojas)…Las, siguientes, es para Kin…De Mfer… ¿Kin porqué odias tanto a Kim?

Kin:-No la odio, ella es como mi amiga… (Le provoca sonrojo a Kim)

Kim:-Gracias…

Lila:-Ehhh…Mindi, yo sigo la serie, no sigo, lo que mi mente me dice…Pero esta es la ultima… (Llorando)

Una luz ilumina a Corey:-Las preguntas, viene por aquí…Y aquí (Primero apunta su mente y luego su boca)…Pero, no ay algo, mas especial que preguntarnos, todos a la vez…Como, si tú fueras uno de nosotros…Jejejej… (Sonríe)

Todos:-¡Gracias a todos por venir! (Corey cierra la puerta del garaje)

Lila:-Y por sierto, en los comentarios, digamen, que Fics, sigua o haga, bye


End file.
